Cuddle Wuddle Bear
by iJutsu
Summary: When TK was mistaken for being Kari's teddy bear, tucking her into bed ended up becoming much more of a hassle than TK ever expected. / Takari OneShot!


Hello! I've been Takari-deprived so here is the solution to my problems. I hope you all enjoy this cute, one-shot! I'm not that fond of writing one-shots, so feedback would be much appreciated!

**Cuddle Wuddle Bear****  
>by iJutsu<strong>

"Kari? Kari, wake up. We're getting close to home now."

"Hnn," Kari moaned tiredly, shifting in her seat with her eyes still closed, "Just five more minutes. Just five…more…minutes…"

With that, Kari drifted off to slumber. TK gave a soft chuckle from her unintentional cuteness and parked his car onto the driveway of her home. If it was five minutes his best friend desired, then it was five minutes his best friend shall get. He took the keys off the ignition and stretched his arms high while letting out a tired yawn. It really was a long day. He and Kari had just finished spending a day at a local strawberry festival that had almost everything strawberry—strawberry food, strawberry drinks, strawberry rides, and even entertainers dressed as strawberries. TK glanced over at Kari, who was still wearing her strawberry hat. He felt a small smile form upon his lips. She just looked so peaceful while she slept; so peaceful, so angelic, and, as always, so cute. He looked at the time on his cell phone and was amazed at how fast 5 minutes passed. He reached over to poke Kari, but before he could get any closer, she let out a small snore and rested her hands underneath her cheeks. TK let out yet another chuckle and sighed. He didn't have it in his heart to wake her up; she looked too peaceful to interrupt. TK quietly removed his jacket and carefully placed it on top of Kari, who was wearing just shorts and a blouse. The night breeze seemed a bit cool that night, and he didn't want his princess to get the least bit cold. TK snickered at the thought. _His princess_. His strawberry hat-wearing princess. He got out of his car and slowly closed the door behind him. A shiver went up his arm. He was right; the night air was pretty cold. Quickly making his way to the other side of the car to get Kari, he opened up the door and worked quickly so the night air wouldn't get to her as much.

"C'mon my princess, time to go," TK grunted as he unbuckled her and carried her off the seat, making sure his jacket stayed on her.

With Kari sleeping calmly in his arms, he closed the door with his hip and alarmed/locked the door with the key that swung around his fingers. Her body was warm. The warmth was tempting, for it felt relieving upon TK's cold skin. He pulled her into a slightly tighter embrace as he walked towards the house to get some more of her warmth. It was a good thing that Kari wasn't a light sleeper. He would of hate it if he woke her up due to something as selfish as hugging her tighter just to get warmer. Although, he wouldn't really call that selfish. Pushing away those thoughts, he finally made it to the door. He was surprised at how light his best friend was. It was almost scary, especially since she eats like there's no tomorrow.

He rang the doorbell with his elbow and waited. He figured Tai would still be home, considering his car was still parked outside. While waiting, he stared down at the girl who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Yet another warm smile crept onto his face. She really was beautiful, beyond beautiful in fact. Her auburn hair, her soft skin, her delicate, small lips that brought butterflies to his stomach every time she smiled—she was the epitome of beauty. Kari was a very delicate person, both inside and out. Sometimes he felt that she was too perfect for him. There she was, shining in all her glory. And there he was, admiring her glory like he has for the past years they've known each other. Perhaps that was why TK always restrained from admitting his true feelings for his best friend; he wasn't worthy enough. But giving up was not on his mind.TK sighed.

"Someday, Kari," TK whispered, "Someday."

"Someday what?"

TK jumped up startled a bit from the tall, browned haired boy that stood before him. He didn't realize Tai had already opened the door for him. Tai raised his brow and stared at the blond who was holding his sister in such a matter. TK looked down at Kari and blushed. Tai crossed his arms and raised his head up, waiting for an explanation. Tai was the perfection definition of over-protective brothers, and TK always had to keep note on that whenever he hung out with Kari. TK cleared his throat, not wanting to waste Tai's time.

"S-she fell asleep," TK exclaimed, "We went to the Strawberry Festival and I guess she got really tired from all the walking and eating."

"I see," Tai said a bit quietly before giving in a short laugh and allowing him in, "Did she ask for five minutes?"

TK blinked at Tai as he entered the house, "Yeah, why?"

"TK, keep this in mind for next time: When Kari asks for five minutes, it's not really asking for five more minutes until she gets up. She's actually asking for five more minutes to completely knock out. There's no way of waking her up now," Tai then laughed, "That's why I pour water on her face every morning when she asks me for five minutes on a school day."

TK laughed along with him, "How sneaky of her. Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

TK was already heading towards the living room to place Kari on the sofa, but Tai stopped him in his tracks.

"Just place her in her room now, TK," Tai said, while taking his jacket off the rack and putting it on, "I'm about to head off to work, anyways. Why I signed up for night-shift? I don't even know. But yeah, just don't forget to turn on Kari's night light and lock the door on your way out."

TK shifted up Kari a bit, who was still sleeping like a baby, "Are you sure she'll be fine here by herself?"

"I'm pretty sure," Tai replied, zipping up his jacket, "It's late anyways. She'll probably won't even notice I'm gone once she wakes up tomorrow morning."

"If you say so," TK said worriedly, still feeling a bit uneasy about the idea of leaving Kari home alone.

"Great. I'll see you later, then!" Tai grabbed his keys and walked out the door, "And don't get any ideas while home alone with my sister, Takeru!"

With that said, he closed the door and left. Chuckling at Tai's protectiveness (which he respected all the way), he did what he was told and walked over to Kari's bedroom. Kari hasn't moved an inch since they left the car, which surprised him a bit on how someone could be so tired. He then remembered she devoured almost 3 funnel cakes and walked throughout the whole festival twice, so he couldn't really blame her. Relieved that Kari's door was already opened, he walked in and carefully placed her on her bed. She shuffled a bit, but almost immediately turned to her side and fell back into her deep slumber. He sat beside her and let out a deep breath. He was exhausted as well. He followed, or rather chased, Kari the whole day, so his tiredness was excusable. TK glanced over at Kari. Her body was shivering a little, and she clutched TK's jacket tighter against her body. TK's worried expression began to grow. She was cold, and her attire didn't seem to do much justice either. TK examined the bed for a blanket, but Kari was already laying upon it. He winced. He didn't want to wake her up, nor disturb her rest by yanking off the blanket from underneath her. His jacket wasn't helping as much anymore AND there was no way he would change her into warmer clothing, unless he considered being murdered by Tai. TK blushed at the thought of even undressing his best friend. His face grew red hot. Shaking his head and getting his mind out of the gutter, he desperately examined the room for any other possible, or reasonable, solutions. He noticed Kari clenching onto the jacket a bit tighter. Soft whimpers escaped her lips, and it was then TK's worry level reached its peak. He quickly stood off the bed and stared straight at the blanket that Kari laid upon.

"Okay TK, you got to think of something fast," he mumbled while biting his thumb in frustration, "Tai's room is probably locked, so I can't take his blanket…I could probably just pile more clothing on her. She should have at least some warm and long enough clothes…N-no, I shouldn't touch any of her things without her permission…I should go check if there's any spare blankets around the house…But I can't just leave her here…!"

TK slumped on the floor, and rubbed the back of his neck as if he had strained it. He sighed frustratingly. Alike with Tai, he was very protective of Kari. Perhaps, even more. She was his princess, after all. He even has the habit of unintentionally treating her like an actual princess; like he was right now. The thought of just leaving her alone in her room with no one to watch her worried him. The debates in his head were doing nothing but giving him headaches and wasting more time he could be using to take care of Kari's now-major problem.

TK stared dully at the sleeping beauty and then at the blanket below her. _"All I need to do is remove that blanket and place it on top of her. But what if she wakes up? But then again, Tai did say that once she knocks out, she won't wake up. So there's nothing to worry about…right?" _No longer being able to hold in his concern for Kari, he quickly went onto the bed besides Kar and carefully tugged at the blanket that she was laying on. Kari let out a small wince, which made TK quickly take his hands back in slight panic. She returned back to her slumber almost instantly, and TK built up his courage to do yet another attempt. TK took a deep breath and once again tugged at the blanket. Nothing happened. With a little more force, he tugged at the blanket once again.

Mistake.

Kari groaned a bit louder and longer in what seemed like annoyance, and shifted around uncomfortably in her spot. Suddenly, she let go of the jacket, reached out her arm and started patting her surroundings. It looked as if she was looking for something. Before TK could even think of a way to calm her down, her hand reached the top of his head. He blinked confusingly. She started patting his head like a dog, and ruffling his hair slowly as if she had found what she was looking for. Her eyes slowly opened, but only slightly. She was barely awake; TK couldn't even figure out if she was even awake at all! Her eyes were completely blank and lifeless as she stared deeply at him. His confusion soon turned into even more panic. TK opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it in the most unexpected way possible.

"Cuddle Wuddle Bear!" Kari giggled with her lifeless eyes as she wrapped both her arms around his neck, "My soft Cuddle Wuddle Bear!"

TK, obviously caught off guard, lost balance of his stance as Kari embraced him tightly around the neck. With her arms locked around his neck, she laid back down. Unable to get into balance, he fell forward along with her. Before he could even blink, he was literally laying on top on his best friend. His face grew red hot from panic and embarrassment. She was going to wake up for sure! Kari winced a bit. TK froze on the spot and held his breath, to prevent any more mishaps.

"Nnnghh, Cuddle Wuddle, you're so heaaaavy!" Kari whined, eyes now shut as she breathed heavily to get air. Her arms remained around him.

TK's eyes widened as he slowly let out a deep breath. He started to feel light headed from his on panic. He was literally suffocating his best friend, yet he couldn't seem to get his weight off of her because she kept her arms locked around him. He started to fear once again that a slight movement would wake her up, but waking her up seemed much more reasonable than suffocating her. Not wanting to waste more time, he carefully removed his arms from around her and moved his body up with his arms, as if he was doing a push up. As he pushed up, he felt Kari's arms loosen around him. His body was finally off of her, and he was able to see clearly see Kari sleep below him. He examined Kari's angelic features as she slept, and once again, another love struck smile was brought upon his lips. Still in his push-up position, satisfaction and relief filled his eyes once her right arm slid off his back and landed besides her. However, the satisfaction ended too soon. The moment her arm fell, she shifted over to the side. TK tumbled to the side along with her and landed on his back, and immediately Kari reached out to him with her arm and held him close. Snuggling her face into his side, just below his neck, Kari let out a satisfied sigh and fell back asleep.

Again, TK was frozen; excluding his twitching eye. He had no idea how to react to anything anymore; each of his plans always turns against him. _"How did this all happen?" _he thought desperately, _"I was just trying to put a blanket on her. Suddenly I'm her…Cuddle Wuddle Bear? I-Isn't that the bear she told me she placed away because she gotten to old for it?" _TK thought for a second, and then let out a small laugh, _"I guess not." _ He sighed. At least now he was a bit more physically comfortable. It seemed like she was comfortable as well, which placed his mind more at ease. TK glanced over at the sleeping beauty that was literally in slumber in his arms. He smirked, for "sleeping beauty" was more of an understatement. There she was, the girl of his dreams lying peacefully in his arms. And there he was, simply just staring and admiring. Overwhelming thoughts once again of why he couldn't just confess to her started to suffocate his mind. The whole "not wanting to ruin the relationship with his best friend" excuse could only go so far. With his free hand—for his other arm was underneath her as she snuggled closer—TK gently removed a strand of Kari's soft brown hair out of her face and softly tucked it behind her ear. Her angelic features seemed to have gotten the best of him once again. He was love-struck in every way possible, and he was stuck in a situation that he's only ever dreamed of. Kari was finally lying in his arms, sleeping like a baby. He let out a short laugh. _"A baby. A baby with a cuddle wuddle bear". _TK slowly turned his head to fully face hers. Despite her slightly opened eye (which always freaked him out when they were younger) and the small drool sliding down the side of her mouth, TK couldn't help but continue to admire her undeniable cuteness. She was everything he wanted and more. And he was just…ordinary. Examining her beauty made it even more impossible for TK to get out of the situation he was in. From her soft brown hair, to her flawless pale skin, TK could not help himself anymore. Slowly, he leaned his face a little closer to her and planted a soft kiss upon his sleeping beauty's forehead.

As he pulled his face back, he then realized what he was doing. His face turned bright red and hot. Before he could even make another move, Kari lifted one leg and placed it over his body as she held and snuggled to him closer. Face redder and hotter as ever; he lay still as a rock. He thought over the situation he was in. 1) He was in bed with Kari. 2) Kari, who was also holding on to him, was asleep in his arms. 3) Her arms and leg were wrapped him. TK winced. _"If Tai were ever to see this, I'd be dead!" _TK thought in panic.

"Cuddle Wuddleeee," Kari whined in her sleepy voice, startling TK, "Hug me tighterrrr."

It was beyond torturous for TK at this point. His heart felt as if it was beating right through his chest; as if it wasn't the first time today he had that feeling. Once again, his mind spurred with panic. _"What kind of teddy bear hugs her back? W-where does she even come up with these things?" _His mind then switched to a more reasonable state, _"She's dead tired, so I can't blame her for talking to her stuffed animals when she sleeps. Thought little kids were the only ones who did that, but I guess not." _Trying very hard not to let yet another smile creep on his face, he took a deep breath. Kari's whimpers started to worry his as she squeezed him tighter, tiredly telling him (or Cuddle Wuddle) to hug her. Not being able to bear seeing Kari in discomfort, he wrapped his arm that she was laying on around her back and slowly pulled her closer. Once she was close enough, he moved his other arm towards the one he held her with and intertwined his fingers together. She was now peacefully locked in TK's arms.

He took in her strawberry scent and exhaled happily. TK was finally in a state of piece with both his mind and his body. Despite the horribly awkward and sudden situation he was stuck in, he found calmness and relaxation through Kari's beauty expressed from her peaceful slumber. He started to become too relaxed, for his body released it's tension and he shifted into a more comfortable position. Suddenly, he started to feel just as sleepy—being way to comfortable tends to do that to him. With eyes half open, he held her closer and turned his head where he face was facing the ceiling. Being this close to Kari wasn't new; he snuggled with her countless of times (though not as intimate). He didn't quite understand why this moment was so different. Perhaps he didn't have the time to truly scan and appreciate her beauty. Or perhaps he just did not realize what he has until she laid safely in his arms. Whatever the case was, he was finally content. Kari was now back to sleeping soundly. He took a deep breath. Figuring that he'd make the best of the rare silence he had with Kari, he decided to finally take the risk and come forth with his feelings.

"I remember always saying that _someday_ I'll man up and tell you how I feel," TK whispered, eyelids becoming a bit more heavy, "It's just…so hard. What's a dorky blond to do, you know? He's in love with his best friend. His best friend that just so happens to be…beautiful, amazing and just…perfect. Maybe it's hard for me to tell you because I wouldn't want to risk losing this wonderful bond we already have or that you don't feel the same way you do. I don't know, it's just that…I can't help but fall more in love with you everyday and someday I feel like it's just all…gonna burst out of me like it is right now," his voice began trailing off as he spoke; sleep was finally getting to him, "I…I love you Kari. I love you so much. And I promise that someday….someday…I'll be able to tell you all this when you're…awake. Just…be patient with me…"

Not being physically capable to say anything else, TK's eyes fully closed and straightaway he fell asleep. Once the soft snores that indicate that TK was completely knocked out, two brown eyes slowly opened. A huge smile was literally glued onto the brunette's face, along with a bright tint of red that formed along her cheeks. Kari had been listening the whole time. Lacking the ability to control her happiness, she carefully shifted up her body and lifted her head a bit so that her face and meet his. She smiled cutely down at her best friend, admiring every little thing about him. _"He calls me a baby, yet he's the one who still has a baby face," _Kari thought to herself, giggling quietly. Remembering once again what TK just confessed, a wave of emotions crashed onto her. Feelings of confidence and will power finally came to her. Just like TK, she took advantage of this moment of time she had with him to also come forth with her true feelings. Slowly, she leaned in and placed a mere, soft peck upon his lips. As she pulled back, yet another genuine smile appeared upon her lips.

"I love you too."

With just that, she shifted back down, buried her face into his sides, and snuggled comfortably back into his arms. She then fell back asleep, completely unaware of the smile that crept onto the dorky blond boy's face.

**FIN!**

**Woo, how was that? I actually started this fanfiction back in June, but didn't realize I abandoned it until…last month? So I decided to finish it and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. If there was any confusion on the ending, both of them were never really sleeping. Haha. Read and review! I'd love to know what you think about this. This is the second one-shot I've ever written, so hopefully it flowed well. Just pure fluff! Keep my hyped to write more fics (: **

**R&R!**


End file.
